mufandomcom-20200214-history
Valhalla Showdown of Ultimate Destiny
To the tune of Lemon Demon's "Ultimate Showdown Of Ultimate Destiny" Old Sentrosi was hoppin's around, in Nymgaard city at the kids' playground, When suddenly Krantos burst from the shade, And hit Sentrosi with a staff he made, Sentrosi got pissed went for him, but didn't expect to be blocked by Plm, Who proceeded to open up a can of Plm Fu, Then Casavir came out of the blue, And he started beating on the Bagouberous One, Then they both got squished under Krantos' thumb, But before he could make it back to UC cave, Drasnian Smitus put him in a grave, And took a brand new righteous fury out from outta his bag, and hacked into Krantos while he laggy-lag-lagged, But he ran outta balms, so he ran outta gas, And then Agarwaen Gix came and kicked his ass! This is the Valhalla Showdown of ultimate destiny! Good guys, bad guys and PK-ing, As far as the eye can see, And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be. This is the Valhalla Showdown of ultimate destiny. Sentrosi took a bite out of Agarwaen Gix, who had paused to talk to some passing chicks, Then Plm saw him whacked him with a slim jim, but Krixta then blinded him and his eyes dim, And Krantos was injured and tryin' to get steady, when Drasnian Smitus came back with a machete, But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped, Manmorrimo took him out with a whip, Then he saw Senrosi sneaking up from behind, And he reached for his 'reign which he just couldn't find, Because Krantos stole it, and he swung but he missed, because Krixta deflected it with her fist, Then she jumped in the air and she did a somersault, while Drasnian Smitus tried to pole vault, Onto Agarwaen Gix, but they collided in the air, then Urauko hit them both with a stone cold stare. This is the Valhalla Showdown of ultimate destiny! Good guys, bad guys and PK-ing, As far as the eye can see, And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be. This is the Valhalla Showdown of ultimate destiny. Players screamed out, In a unison chorus, Logged into the world Bloody came for us. He devlivered a kick Which could shatter a foe, Right to the crotch, Of Manmorrimo, Who fell over on the ground, Writhing in pain, As Krantos brought Aktha, For some acid rain, But Bloody saw that, Theirs was the surprise, As he crushed both their heads Between his thighs. Then Kutter with a K, And Cutter with a C, and Iorwg, Gwymon and even little Cely, And Naerius the Freaky, Priapus the Leaky, Stick Girl Kimber and Bonobo the Cheeky, Percival, Knight in mail, IronBorns, Thoren and Dael, Dindrane, Colwyn, Quain, every dwarven girl and elven male. Rym and Embla, and Cosmetica Gog, The Dogg, all come to cleave some head-ica. All came out of nowhere lightning fast, And they kicked Bloody Rohan's in his big bad ass, It was the bloodiest battle that the world ever saw, With mobiles looking on in total awe, The fight raged on for a century, Many lives were claimed but eventually, The final one stood, The rest saw their better, Etna standing in a blood stained sweater, This is the Valhalla Showdown of ultimate destiny! Good guys, bad guys and PK-ing, As far as the eye can see, And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be. This is the Valhalla Showdown (This is the Valhalla Showdown) This is the Valhalla Showdown (This is the Valhalla Showdown) This is the Valhalla Showdown of ultimate destiny.